


Mint Ice Cream

by BrynjaBloodmire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: Teenage Severus and Remus at an ice cream parlor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter universe.

They were a strange pair Remus mused, as the pair walked into the ice cream parlor. Severus with his black attire, while Remus wore a light blue button up shirt with tan trousers. Remus wanted Severus to try the sweet treat. Though he had informed Remus that he did not like sugary things. But Remus' pout had won him over in the end.

"What flavor would you like?" A short pause, "or do you know?" By the look on Severus' face he wasn't going to be choosing.

"Lupin, is there anything here without heaps of sugar?" Severus said sneering as he peered into the case.

"Well, there's mint. It's bitter, kinda like you Severus." A warm smile lit his young face.

Severus glared venomously. "If that's a compliment, Lupin I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Even for the chill in his voice, he was eyeing the black speckled green cream.

Remus grinned "mint it is then!" He ordered a double chocolate with chocolate chunks. And then ordered mint for Severus. Afterwards they took a seat in the corner next to the window. Remus sat on the opposite side of the round table to Severus, just to keep things comfortable.

Severus was looking into his bowl as though something might jump out and bite him. "I'm I suppose to eat with this, this thing!" He was holding out the offending small spoon.

"Yes, you are." Remus dug his spoon into his ice cream and took a bite. "Severus don't let it melt." He said chuckling. Severus poked at it a few times, then cautiously took a bite. He bit gently chewing the chocolate pieces.

"Do you like it?" Severus gave a curt nod. Remus' eyes lit up, sparkles evident. They ate in comfortable silence for awhile until Remus looked up. "Severus you do know I didn't ask you here as friends don't you?"

Severus didn't even look up. "Then if not as friends, then what?" he asked breaking up his ice cream a bit to get another bite.

He bit his lip "I asked you here as a date." Severus had his spoon almost in his mouth, eyes wide in shock fixed on Remus.

He soon recovered putting the spoonful in his mouth. "Really, that's nice." Severus rolled his eyes in a mocking way.

"So you don't want to date me?" Remus asked meekly, his eyes going slightly dull.

"Lupin don't be stupid." Severus looked up when Remus' hand covered his own on the table, rubbing the back slightly with his thumb.

"If your done with your ice cream we can go home. And maybe cuddle while reading?" A small shy smile lit up Remus' features. Severus nodded picking up the garbage while standing to his feet. Remus gently took his hand, kissing his cheek.

"Lupin do not for any reason kiss me in public ever again." Severus said as he ground his teeth.

"I'm sorry." There was no truth to Remus' words as he kissed Severus on the lips. A slight blush staining his cheek. Severus glared, turning his head away. Remus knew that it wouldn't be a breeze to be with this young man, but it would be worth it in the end.


End file.
